1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to surgical apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hypodermic needle and sharp instruments protector wherein the same is utilized in combination with a surgical tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various storage apparatus for hypodermic needles is well known in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore positioned needles within a predetermined geometric array on a surgical tray for use during a medical procedure. The advent of transmitted diseases through cross-contamination by puncture wounds available to surgical personnel and the like has prompted a need for a mechanism to protect individuals from inadvertent contact with a surgical needle and sharp instruments prior to or subsequent to its usage with a medical patient.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,279 to Dickinson illustrating a hypodermic needle support tray utilizing a spring-fingered arrangement to secure a forward portion of the hypodermic needle therewithin in a preoriented relationship relative to the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,749 to Martin provides for a hypodermic syringe support tray with a series of slotted hoods positioned in a fixedly oriented manner relative to a rear oriented series of cells for securement of hypodermic syringes therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,268 to Meierhoe provides for a packaging of hypodermic needles wherein the package contains a series of cells for orientation of the needles within the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,615 to Aquino provides for a syringe tray wherein a series of circumferentially spaced sockets frictionally receive the needle portion of a hypodermic syringe to maintain the syringe in a preoriented relationship relative to the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,845 to Mochow provides for a package containing hypodermic needles therewithin to maintain the needles in a fixedly secured manner relative to the package.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved surgical tray hypodermic needle and sharp instruments protector that is utilized in combination with a surgical tray or incorporated into tray fabrication that addresses both the problems of effectiveness in use, ease of construction, and adaptability to enable orientation of the device in a predetermined manner onto a surface portion of a surgical tray.